1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sander, and more particularly to a sander having two or more sander wheels for sanding the work pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,539 to Wang and comprise a sander having a sander wheel disposed between two feeder rollers for allowing the work piece to be moved inward of the sander by the feeder rollers and to be sanded by the sander wheel easily. However, normally, the work pieces are required to be sanded with a coarse sanding device first and then to be sanded with one or more fine sanding devices. However, two or more sanders are required for providing different sanding devices to sand the work pieces. The operators have to spend a lot of time to move the work pieces between the sanders.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sanders.